1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method which improves the strength of the surface and edge of tools with high demands on dimensional accuracy for metal cutting applications. Such inserts are normally ground to desired dimension. Inserts for threading are an example, but the method is not limited to that type of metal cutting application. By heat treating the inserts after grinding them to final shape and dimension an unexpected increase in tool life has been obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal cutting by the use of coated cemented carbide or cermet tools is today the most commonly material in today's metal working industry. It is performed with high productivity and by the use of indexable inserts with cutting edges in the shape of the appropriate form. An example of a threading insert is shown in FIG. 1. The complex shape of a thread and the high demand on tolerances are produced by pressing and sintering followed by high accuracy grinding, edge honing and finally a wear resistant coating. The grinding and edge honing does, however, introduce defects in the surface on a microscopic scale, in terms of fractured carbide grains, cracks and deformed binder phase. These defects lead to poor coating adhesion and increased risk of fracture of the cutting edges during metal cutting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,148 discloses a tool insert including a tungsten carbide based cemented carbide substrate and a diamond coating deposited thereon. For manufacturing the insert, a compact is first sintered to provide a tungsten carbide based cemented carbide substrate. Subsequently, the substrate is ground and then heat-treated at a temperature between 1000° C. and 1600° C. in vacuum or in a non-oxidizing atmosphere. Subsequently, a diamond coating is formed on the substrate by vapor-deposition method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,578 discloses a method of making a coated insert comprising the steps of: providing a sintered substrate that includes hard grains bonded together by metallic binder, removing material from the sintered substrate to form an as-ground substrate, reducing the residual stresses in the substrate, resintering the substrate, and depositing a diamond layer thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,553 discloses a surface-coated tool insert which has a tungsten carbide based cemented carbide substrate and a hard coating formed thereon. The coating may have one or more layers. The cobalt content of the substrate in a surface portion at a depth of about 2 μm from a surface thereof is less than that in an interior portion at a depth of about 100 μm from said surface by at least 10%. It is produced by the steps of:                preparing a tungsten carbide based cemented carbide substrate by conventional means,        grinding said substrate to impart stress to tungsten carbide grains near the surface of said substrate and to partly crush the tungsten carbide grains into smaller grains,        heat-treating said cemented carbide at a temperature of no less than the WC—Co eutectic temperature to recrystallize the tungsten carbide grains and        forming a hard coating on said substrate by chemical vapour deposition.        
EP 1247879 provides an uncoated insert for turning of titanium. By using inserts with a reduced length of primary land compared to prior art an unexpected increase in tool life and productivity has been obtained. Said positive results are further improved by subjecting the inserts to an additional heat treatment after grinding to final shape and dimension.